


【ROZA】夏天 by小皇

by nsrzm



Category: ROZA - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsrzm/pseuds/nsrzm
Kudos: 4





	【ROZA】夏天 by小皇

夏天总是闷热。

窗外有蝉不停地叫着，床边的电风扇吱吱呀呀与它合奏，是属于夏天的声音。  
罗伊被闷醒了，昏昏沉沉睁开眼睛，就感觉到旁边一个毛茸茸的脑袋，和一条横搭在自己胸口的手臂。

阿萨躺在他身边睡得香甜，整个人仰面朝天呈大字型，衣摆被不安定的睡姿撩起来，肚皮都露在外面，是不设防的姿势。  
罗伊想了一秒，还是伸手去扯了阿萨被压住的衣角，问起缘由来，他大概会说，因为阿萨有肠胃炎，还是不要轻易肚子着凉比较好。  
阿萨却意料之外地被惊醒了，眯了两下眼睛，等神智缓过来之后看见罗伊还摸在他肚子上的手，忍不住开口佯怒：“干什么，你想趁我睡着干什么！”  
罗伊听这人带着刚睡醒还沙哑的嗓子也要跟他斗嘴，轻哼了一句：“切，我这是为了你好。”  
阿萨难得没有继续回怼下去，他翻了个身子面对罗伊，长叹了一口气，说：“好热啊，你怎么在我家？”  
“不知道，好像有个人叫我去打篮球，最后输了又要拿矿泉水泼我，泼完了因为良心上过不去又让我来家里洗个澡，洗完了就顺带睡了。”罗伊又补充，“睡觉还不许开空调，非要吹风扇。”  
阿萨听完啧啧了两声：“你们公子哥不懂，夏天睡午觉就要吹风扇才有感觉。”

两个人在风扇的吱呀声中奇妙地沉默着，不知道过了多久，阿萨开口了：“你……”  
“嗯？”  
“你高考之后要去读哪个大学呢？”  
罗伊愣了一下，说：“应该是出国吧。”  
阿萨抿了抿嘴，没有再说话。  
果然传言是真的。  
之前就偶尔会听到大家讨论说年级第一的学霸罗伊要出国读书，昨天下午阿萨去办公室交作业，老师们也在说这件事，他听到“是确定出国啦”从班主任的嘴里斩钉截铁地说出来，又听到班主任问：“哎，阿萨同学，你跟罗伊关系这么好，你肯定也知道吧。”  
阿萨有一瞬间慌乱，他的确是不知道的，罗伊一点都没有跟他说过，但是他从不愿意吃瘪，于是用了轻松的口气说：“当然啦。”实际上心里却开始一直梗着，梗到第二天明明是高三难得的全天无课单休日，同学们都抓紧了睡大觉，他却把人约出来打篮球。

罗伊打破了再一次的沉默：“你怎么知道的？”  
“全世界都知道了，就我不知道吧。”阿萨没有忍住，“我如果不问，你是不是打算瞒我到上飞机前一天？不是，可能下了飞机才告诉我吧。”  
“我不知道怎么跟你讲。”  
“有什么不好讲的？我们不是好朋友吗？又不是要死了分手了，有什么不好讲的啊？”阿萨有些委屈了，他也不知道自己说这句话怎么就带了一些鼻音，好像被辜负、被狠心地抛弃了。  
他不想这样子，但他昨晚想到罗伊要离开，心里好像被剜了一大块，不停地流着血，很痛，可旁人都看不出。  
“我们……”罗伊停住了，转头盯着阿萨的眼睛，看了好一会儿，看得阿萨都快发毛了，他才继续说，“我们是好朋友吗？”  
阿萨被这句话弄得不明所以，根本不知道作何反应，脑子里跑过几百句脏话和“原来只有我一个人把他当朋友”的心痛结论，罗伊的手却摸上了他的脸颊：“我现在很想吻你，也是好朋友吗？”

嘭——  
好像有什么东西凭空地炸开了。  
阿萨脑子里乱成一团，他不知道该说什么该做什么，心里的委屈溢得更满，最后真的全部变成眼泪流出来。  
他张了张嘴好像嗓子堵住了说不出话，看见对面的罗伊惊慌又歉疚的神色，好像在试图说出什么别的来安慰或是挽救这个局面，脑子一发热，就搂了上去，碰撞了嘴唇。

少年人的吻是杂乱无章，不得要领的紧贴，稍微张开了嘴，舌头在里面盲目打转，最后变成了用力吮吸唇瓣，好像要把对面人都吞食。不知道到底算不算在接吻，但是心脏的鼓胀和满足，是骗不了人的。  
明明是阿萨先主动，倒也是他先败下阵来，喘不过气又憋红了脸地伸手急忙推拒罗伊的胸口，又被罗伊抓住手指开始亲，亲得黏腻又深情，亲得阿萨忍不住喘着气又骂：“你……呼，你是狗吗……！”  
“送上门的肉，哪有不吃的道理。”罗伊老流氓说，他伸手下去摸到了阿萨的下体，“顶到我了，我帮帮你？”  
阿萨羞得脸红脖子粗，也说不出争辩的话了，因为性器已经被罗伊伸进裤子里的手握住，轻柔地上下撸动，下面的手撸一下，上面的嘴又亲一口，亲脸颊，亲眉毛，亲耳朵，就是不再亲嘴了。  
阿萨搂紧罗伊的脖子哭哭啼啼：“你……你变态啊，你怎么，哪里都亲啊……”  
罗伊充耳不闻，等感觉阿萨快高潮的时候，附在他耳边说：“我想……听你接着骂我，我想听你叫。”  
阿萨莫名其妙就泄了，罗伊把手掏出来，上面沾满了精液，阿萨羞愧难当拿纸给他擦掉，突然又感觉到什么，他的手也探下去，摸住对方下面发硬的物什，硬着头皮说：“我也帮帮你……但我也……我还没帮别人做过，可能技术……”  
罗伊笑着吻他：“不用。”他的手就着还残留的阿萨精液伸下去手淫，同时上面的嘴不住地跟阿萨接吻。  
阿萨被吻到意乱情迷，把自己的手也伸过去，罗伊索性拉住阿萨的手握住自己的性器，自己再包着那双手，听着阿萨被羞耻感和满足感包围所蔓延出来的呻吟，不多时也泄了出来。

两个人做到全身都是汗，喘着粗气，衣服黏黏地贴在身上，但是却都没有舍得离开去洗澡的意思。  
罗伊最终还是起床去洗了个手，拿了一条干净的毛巾过来给阿萨擦身体。阿萨像个被玩坏的娃娃任由他摆弄，主要是害羞，阿萨也不知还能出做什么反应了。  
等清理完毕，罗伊躺回床上，看见阿萨眼角还挂着的泪，伸手抹了抹：“不要再哭了……我会难受的。”  
伤心的时候是不能被安慰的，不然会越来越委屈，阿萨完美诠释了这一点。罗伊话音刚落，即使情绪已经过了一段时间，阿萨还是抑制不住地大哭起来，一边哭一边骂：“我刚刚……呜……我刚刚差点以为你要跟我绝交了，你真的是……你……”  
哭到缺氧的猫咪说不出一句完整的话，罗伊心疼得抱紧了他，一边擦泪一边安抚他的后背：“我才是要担心你跟我绝交，我这样……你不会觉得……恶心吗？”  
阿萨哽了一下：“……恶心，当然恶心了！哪有人亲嘴就像吃人一样的！”  
说完看见罗伊的神色暗淡下去，阿萨心里又急了，慌乱得不知道该怎么办，只好用最原始的讨好，凑上去又亲了两口说：“恶心我也喜欢的。”  
罗伊接受了小猫的讨好，说：“我原本不想讲的，我怕你不能接受然后远离我，我受不了这样，所以宁愿一直做朋友好了。”  
“那你还……！”小猫咬牙切齿。  
“不是你主动的吗？”罗伊装傻。  
“我……”阿萨气到，“你现在就走，离开我家！你不要再来了！”  
“不行，你都不负责的吗？”  
“你是真的不要脸，罗伊！你不要脸！”

最后是怎么变成又拥吻到一块，不得而知。风扇还在吱吱呀呀，窗外的蝉似乎消失了。  
少年人的夏天，好像刚刚开始，永远不会结束。


End file.
